


[Podfic]Draw the Line(Then Let Me Cross)

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [39]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Robot Feels, Robot Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian attempts to make a life for himself outside of the job, but John doesn't like it. DRN's can't date, right? Certainly not, and certainly not other synthetics.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Draw the Line(Then Let Me Cross)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draw the Line (Then Let Me Cross)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336195) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



> Music is Lady by Styx.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Balmosthuman%5Ddrawtheline.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Balmosthuman%5Ddrawtheline.m4b)


End file.
